In many technical applications, a stream of data is generated which must be recorded for later analysis. Such applications may be found in domains such as network forensics and cyber-security, scientific data analysis (e.g. archiving and analysis of astronomical measurements), and monitoring applications (e.g. in sensor networks). Often, the amount of data generated per time is very large so that extremely fast processing is mandatory to prevent the processing systems from clogging up with data.
In known archiving solutions, accessing the archived data may be slow because searching and decompressing the requested data is a computationally intensive task.